Kathleen Flenniken
| birth_place = Richland, Washington | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = Poet, writer, editor, and educator | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = American | education = M.F.A.]] in Creative Writing, Bachelor of Science and Master of Science in Civil Engineering | alma_mater = Washington State University University of Washington, Pacific Lutheran University | period = | genre = Poetry | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Steve Flenniken | partner = | children = 3 | relatives = awards = Pushcart Prize, NEA Fellowship, American Library Association Notable Book Award, Prairie Schooner Book Prize, Washington State Book Award | signature = | signature_alt = | module = | website = | portaldisp = }} Kathleen Flenniken (born October 30, 1960) is an American poet, editor, and educator. In 2012, she was named the poet laureate of Washington state. Life Youth and education Flenniken was born Kathleen Dillon in Richland, Washington, the daughter of Robert and Kathleen (Melville) Dillon. Her father was a Ph.D. Chemist, working at the Hanford Nuclear Reservation in southeastern Washington state. In 1978, Kathleen Dillon graduated from Columbia High School in Richland.http://seattletimes.com/html/localnews/2017486246_statepoet12.html In 1983, she earned a Bachelor of Science in Civil Engineering from Washington State University. In 1986, she moved to Seattle, where she earned a Master of Science in Civil Engineering in 1988 from the University of Washington. In 1986, she married Steve Flenniken. They have 3 children. In 2007, she earned an M.F.Arts degree in creative writing from Pacific Lutheran University. Career In 2012, the University of Washington Press published her 2nd book of poetry, titled Plume. In addition to her writing, Flenniken has worked as an engineer and hydrologist (three of them on the Hanford Nuclear Reservation). , she lives in the Seattle area, where she is the president and editor of the Floating Bridge Press, which focuses on publishing the creative works of Washington State poets. She is also the president of a nonprofit media arts studio and cultural center known as Jack Straw Foundation. She teaches poetry through an affiliation with arts agencies, including Writers in the Schools and the Jack Straw Foundation. Recognition She has been honored with a 2012 Pushcart Prize, as well as fellowships with the Artist Trust (Washington State Arts Commission), and the National Endowment for the Arts. Her 1st collection of poetry titled Famous, received the 2005 Prairie Schooner Book Prize in Poetry. In 2007, the work was named a Notable Book by the American Library Association. Her 2nd book of poetry, Plume (2012),was honored with the 2013 Washington State Book Award. It was also a finalist for the 2013 Pacific Northwest Booksellers Association Award and the William Carlos Williams Award, presented by the Poetry Society of America. In 2012, she was named the Washington State Poet Laureate, a position she held through 2014. Also in 2012, she was named one of Seattle Magazine's Spotlight Award winners, while the following year, she was named a Distinguished Visiting Poet at Seattle University. Awards * 2003: Artist Trust (Washington State Arts Commission) Literature Fellowship * 2005: National Endowment for the Arts Literary Fellowship in Poetry * 2005: Prairie Schooner Book Prize in Poetry for Famous * 2007: American Library Association Notable Book Award for Famous * 2007: Washington State Book Award for Famous (finalist) * 2012: Pushcart Prize for "Horse Latitudes"Henderson, Bill; The Pushcart Prize Editors (2011). The Pushcart Prize XXXVI: Best of the Small Presses (2012 Edition), Pushcart Press, page 57. ISBN 978-1888889642 * 2012: Seattle Magazine "Spotlight Award" * 2012: Washington State Poet Laureate (2012–2014 term) * 2013: Washington State Book Award for ''Plume * 2013: Pacific Northwest Booksellers Association Award for Plume (finalist) * 2013: William Carlos Williams Award – Poetry Society of America for Plume (finalist) Publications Poetry *''Famous''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press, 2006. *''What Other Choice'' (by Jeremy Halinen, Kathleen Flenniken, & William John Kupinse). Tacoma, WA: Exquisite Disarray, 2010. *''Plume: Poems''. Seattle, WA: University of Washington Press (Pacific Northwest Poetry Series), 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kathleen Flenniken, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Seattle Poem" *Three Poems by Kathleen Flenniken at WordRiot *Kathleen Flenniken at the Poetry Foundation *Poems ;Audio / video *Kathleen Flenniken at YouTube *Hanford Songs: Four poems by Kathleen Flenniken ;About *Kathleen Flenniken Official website *[http://plumwoodmountain.com/mary-cresswell-reviews-plume-by-kathleen-flenniken/ review of Plume] at Plumwood Mountain Category:1960 births Category:Poets Laureate of Washington (state) Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:University of Washington alumni Category:Pacific Lutheran University alumni Category:Washington State University alumni Category:American women poets Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Writers from Washington (state)